


In Which A Young Oliveblood’s Flushcrush Gives Her A Signal That Could Be Construed As Somewhat Red

by codedredalert



Series: perfectverse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Limeblood Karkat, Pesterlog, onesided flush crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/pseuds/codedredalert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==>Past AC: Troll past CG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which A Young Oliveblood’s Flushcrush Gives Her A Signal That Could Be Construed As Somewhat Red

\-- amatoxinCatling [AC] started trolling conquestGenesis  [CG]. --

AC: :33 < *ac spies karkat coming online but like efurry good huntress she stalks her prey and waits until the right moment to pounce*  
CG: OH HEY NEPETA.  
AC: :33 < *ac pounces!*  
AC: :33 < *ac licks karkats face in a friendly gr33ting*  
CG: KARKAT RESIGNS HIMSELF TO BEING SLOBBERED OVER BY GREENBLOODED FEMALES BECAUSE, ALAS, THAT IS WHAT THE UNIVERSE APPARENTLY DECIDED WOULD BE MOST SADISTICALLY ENTERTAINING FOR ITS FICTIONAL PERUSAL.  
CG: KARKAT AT THIS VERY MOMENT IS WONDERING IN INFINITE BEFUDDLEMENT WHY THE CRAZY ROLE PLAYING CAT GIRL IS ACCOSTING HIM OVER TROLLIAN.  
CG: KARKAT IS NOT A CRAZY ROLE PLAYING CAT GIRL AND SO THE ANSWER WILL NEVER OCCUR TO HIM, THANK FUCK.  
CG: BUT SERIOUSLY, IS THERE A REASON THAT YOU’RE TALKING TO ME?  
CG: IF IT’S ABOUT FLARP, NO, OBVIOUSLY WE CAN’T FLARP ANYMORE ONCE WE’RE CONSCRIPTED.  
CG: AND BEFORE YOU ASK, YES, WE CAN STAY FRIENDS.  
CG: AND YES, WE WILL STILL TALK THROUGH TROLLIAN EVEN POST-ASCENSION.  
CG: THAT SHOULDN’T EVEN BE IN FUCKING QUESTION.  
AC: :33 < oh  
AC: :33 < i am a little sad that we have to stop m33ting up with all our friends and stop flarping purrmanently  
AC: :33 < and its good to know that we will stay in touch  
AC: :33 < but that isnt why im trolling you  
CG: OH.  
CG: WHAT’S THE REASON THEN?  
AC: :33 < i know you dont like talking about your blood  
CG: OH GOD.  
CG: I THINK I LIKED NOT KNOWING.  
AC: :33 < and i still dont understand why because im olive too and equius tells me gr33n is  
CG: NOT KNOWING WAS GOOD.  
AC: :33 < ‘okay but not great’  
AC: :33 < but  
CG: PLEASE STOP TALKING PLEASE STOP TALKING PLEASE STOP TALKING  
AC: :33 < i couldnt help but s33 that time during flarp!  
CG: YOU AND THE REST OF THE FUCKASSES THAT I, IN SOME CONTINUING FIT OF LUNACY, CALL MY FRIENDS.  
AC: XOO < rawrrrr!!  
AC: :33 < i am being serious and you are being mean!  
AC: :33 < anyway i got my scr33ning notice and was wondering when yours was  
AC: :33 < i thought purrhaps we might have gotten the same date  
AC: :33 < sooooo?  
CG: …  
CG: WHEN IS YOURS?  
AC: :33 < this seasons sixt33nth bilunar perig33!  
CG: MINE’S ON THE SEVENTH.  
AC: :33 < thats tomorrow!  
CG: YEAH, I KNOW.  
AC: :33 < *ac paws karkats shoulder*  
AC: :33 < *ac says remember to tell me how your scr33ning goes so i can get into the thresh corps too!*  
CG: RIGHT.  
CG: HEY NEPETA.  
AC: :33 < *ac perks up curiously*  
CG: JUST IN CASE I DON’T SEE YOU AGAIN  
CG: OR DON’T COME ON TROLLIAN MUCH BECAUSE, HAHA, RECRUIT LIFE IS SUPPOSEDLY HELL  
CG: I GUESS YOU SHOULD KNOW  
CG: YOU WEREN’T TOO BAD FOR A CRAZY CAT GIRL.  
CG: … HELLO?   
CG: OKAY, LET’S JUST BOTH PRETEND THIS WASN’T AWKWARD AT ALL.  
CG: YEAH.

\-- conquestGenesis  [CG]  is now offline. --

AC: :33 < karkat actually i think now is the right time to say this so i just want to ask if you would like to be  
AC: :33 < offline????  
AC: XOO < rawrrrrrrr this sucks!!!!!!!!!

\-- amatoxinCatling  [AC] is now offline. --


End file.
